New Responsibilities
by gladysnotw
Summary: Mycroft is now a father. Sherlock is an uncle. This brings more troubles as well as blessings.
1. Chapter 1

_It looks like love has finally found me._

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

John walked up the stairs to the flat with a mug of coffee in his hand. With yawn, he ran a hand through his hair. When he reached the flat, he stopped in the doorway. Both Mycroft and Sherlock were asleep on the couch. He gave the wall a small knock and they sat up like two deer.

"What?" Mycroft asked, looking around with a sleepy look in his eyes.

Sherlock gave a small moan. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon. Mycroft, what are you doing here?"

Mycroft cleared his throat as he rubbed his eyes. "Business matters."

"And, Claire? I'd think leaving her at home alone would be kind of...risky."

"She's not alone. She's with her father."

John looked away with a nod and sat down in his chair. "Ah. So, how's she doing? Should be any day now."

Sherlock got up from the couch to go to the bathroom. Mycroft adjusted his tie and stood up from the couch. "She's well thank you. It's me that's been a bit overworked, but it's necessary. My work hasn't been getting in the way, but Claire's been needing my attention for so long. Just needed a small nap."

John side-smiled. "Sherlock's been needing one himself. Glad he finally got one. You know how he gets."

Mycroft nodded as he grabbed his umbrella and sat back down. John stared at him as he supped his coffee. They both heard the bathroom sink turn on as Sherlock washed his face. "I understand you two recently solved another big one."

"Yes, it was the-"

"I have another case for Sherlock, but...well, you know how he gets."

"What case?"

"What does it matter? He's declined. I should be going, as it is."

John watched as he stood up once again. Sherlock reentered the room, drying his face with a towel. "Leaving so soon?"

"Claire will be home soon. I promised to have lunch ready. As it is, I-"

His phone buzzed and he frowned when he saw who was calling. John noticed his frown and wondered who was calling. Sherlock smiled. He knew. Humming, he walked into the kitchen to put on a kettle. Mycroft unlocked his phone and answer. "Hello?"

 _"It's happening! Jesus, it's happening! The baby's coming!"_

Mycroft turned pale and yelled, "It's coming!"

John spit out his coffee and jumped up. "The baby?"

Sherlock watched as Mycroft ran out of the room so fast he could swear he must've missed three steps on the stairs. John grabbed his jacket in a rush. Sherlock turned off the stove and threw on his coat. They both hurried after Mycroft and climbed into his car.

"Call Lestrade. I hung up on him by mistake, John," Mycroft ordered as he drove.

Sherlock took out his own phone, tweeting. "Mistake, eh?"

Mycroft grimaced. "Shut up. John!"

John widened his eyes in annoyance as he dialed Lestrade's number. "I'm calling!"

The car made harsh turns and went at a rather fast speed. John held his phone to his ear when Lestrade finally answered. "Greg, what hospital?"

Sherlock's thumbs typed away as he tweeted. Mycroft narrowed his eyes when he saw his brother on his phone. "Sherlock, would you put that bloody phone away? This is serious!"

"Why? She's not _my_ wife," Sherlock shrugged, still typing.

John frowned as he told Mycroft which hospital. Mycroft stole a glance at Sherlock's phone. "What are you doing?"

Sherlock scoffed and pulled his phone screen from Mycroft's view. "Would you just drive?"

The car stopped as they arrived. All of them dashed out of the car and towards the hospital. John ran as fast as his little legs would allow him. Sherlock, having longer legs than any of them, ran the fastest, despite being on his phone. Mycroft gasped for breath as they all ran inside. Several doctors and nurses stared at the three men that ran through the halls. Finally, they found Claire's room. She was sweating and holding Lestrade's hand.

Mycroft gulped as he sat at her left. She looked up at him, breathing heavily. Despite her agony, she managed a smile. He held her hand tightly. "I'm here. You're alright."

John smiled at Claire and gave her a small wave. She smiled back before she gave a loud groan of pain. Several nurses surrounded her bed, getting ready. One male doctor arrived with a clipboard and pen. He was confused at the number of men by the suffering woman.

"Alright, which of you gentlemen is, uh, the father?"

Mycroft and Lestrade stood up. "I am."

They glanced at each other and awkwardly looked away. The doctor raised his eyebrows at that. "You're...both the father?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and motioned his head towards Mycroft and the doctor gave a long 'oh'. "Yes, I see. Very well. Sir, would you like to remain there or watch?"

Mycroft looked at Claire. She shook her head and held out a shaking hand to him. He took it and knelt down. "I'll remain here."

Lestrade stood, confused. John leaned close to him and whispered, "He meant the baby's father."

Claire suddenly started crying even more and moaning in pain. Everyone got to work. John looked away and Sherlock tweeted. Mycroft helped Claire with her breathing exercises as she felt the baby coming. John watched as the baby came. Sherlock stared with an impressed look on his face. Finally, the doctor cleaned the baby and handed her to her mother.

She stopped crying and held her baby. Mycroft and Sherlock glanced at each other. Sherlock begrudgingly handed Sherlock a twenty dollar bill. It was a girl. Lestrade stared at the baby in awe. Mycroft touched her small forehead with his index finger. John smiled warmly as he knelt down by Mycroft. "She's beautiful."

Mycroft's eyes fell on Claire and he felt his heart grow warm. "She does."

Lestrade noticed Mycroft staring at Claire and lowered his eyes. The baby had her eyes closed. Claire kissed her small forehead and giggled. Sherlock typed and looked up from his phone. "What's her name, then?"

Mycroft and Claire exchanged glances. "Aurora."

Claire handed the baby to Mycroft as John gave a small smile. "That's perfect."

Mycroft held the small baby in his arms. Her skin was beautiful. Sherlock smiled at the new Holmes family member. He returned to his phone, making Mycroft frown. He handed John the baby as he stood up. John gave the baby a small kiss on her soft cheek. "Hey, little princess."

Claire smiled as Lestrade held her hand. "Love, congratulations."

"Are you _tweeting_?"

They all looked at the Holmes brothers. Sherlock grimaced and took a step away from Mycroft. "No, why?"

"Well, that's what it looks like. Oh, give me that."

The two fought over the phone as John shook his head. He smiled at the baby once again, humming softly. Lestrade kissed his daughter's cheek and looked at her eyes. "I'm so sorry. For everything I said."

She glanced at him and then at Mycroft. Smiling, she gave him a single nod.


	2. Chapter 2

_If you're so smart, tell my are you still so afraid?_

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Mycroft handed Sherlock back his phone as the detective was about to leave with John. Sherlock yanked it away and tossed his coat collar up the way he liked it.

"Congratulations, Mycroft. Both of you."

Mycroft stared at his brother until the two gave each other a nod. John followed Sherlock as he shook Mycroft's hand. "Congrats."

"Thank you. Take care, John."

Lestrade sat by Claire as he held the baby. "She's so small. You were pretty tiny yourself when you were born."

Mycroft saw them sitting together and lowered his eyes. Lestrade stood up and handed the baby to her mother. "Well, duty calls. I'll leave you to it."

He kissed Claire on the cheek and ran into Mycroft as he head to the door. Mycroft looked away as he muttered a small apology. Lestrade left the room with a small sigh and hurried back to work.

He sat down by his wife as the baby's small eyes opened. Claire looked up at Mycroft as he stared at little Aurora. She had Sherlock's blue, sea green eyes. Mycroft side-smiled at that.

After a few days, they were all able to return home. The house was abuzz. Mycroft had work, although he took several days off. Claire also worked as a teacher for deaf students, so they both took turns taking care of the baby. Mostly they were at Baker street.

John mostly took care of her since Sherlock was always busy. Mycroft always fell asleep when he brought the baby to Baker street. John didn't mind since he understood that caring for a baby must be exhausting. He fed Claire her milk as he sat down at his laptop.

One evening, he placed her in her high chair as Mycroft fell asleep again. He didn't do it on purpose (most of the time). John hurried downstairs to get something from the kitchen, leaving her in Sherlock's care. He was reading a book in his chair. His eyes looked at hers as she played with her small stuffed whale.

It fell to the floor and she made a small sobbing noise. Sherlock mumbled, "Oh, no. Great."

He got up to check on her as she slowly started to cry. "What is it? What's wrong? John? John!"

Mycroft sat up on the couch with a sleepy gasp. "What? What?"

Sherlock shushed the baby and have her cheek a small tap. "Stop, stop. There's no call for tears. John, the baby's crying!"

Mycroft rolled his eyes and picked up her stuffed whale from the floor. He handed it to Aurora as he picked her up from her high chair and held her. "Brilliant, you are."

John ran into the room with Aurora's sippy cup. "What's wrong?"

"She just dropped her whale. She's alright. I'll take that."

He took the sippy cup and traded the whale for the cup. Aurora drank the milk so fast. Sherlock ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed. When she finished, Mycroft gave her to John so he could pack her things and leave.

"You're leaving?" John asked.

"Yes," Mycroft replied as he grabbed Aurora's backpack full of baby supplies.

"I thought we were all eating dinner here," John said.

"We were, but I'd prefer to take Claire someplace special. We're both in need of something fresh tonight."

Sherlock went back to reading as John handed Mycroft Aurora's rattle. "Well, have a good night, then."

"Sherlock! Front door!"

Mrs. Hudson called from below. The front door opened as footsteps hurried up to the flat. Lestrade stopped when he saw Mycroft but he smiled when he saw Aurora. "Hello, love!"

Aurora gave a small smile. John looked away from the scene and entered the kitchen. Sherlock noticed the tension and stood up. "Ah, Lestrade. I hope you have a good case for me."

Lestrade blinked. "Oh, right. Yeah, there's been a shooting at the grocery store by the palace. Shooter left a painted symbol on the wall before he left the place."

Sherlock folded his hands under his chin and smiled. Mycroft gathered his things and gave John a small wave. He nodded and watched as Mycroft left the room. Sherlock switched on the television to watch the news. Lestrade noticed Mycroft leaving and followed him out of the flat.

John and Sherlock made eye contact as he opened a can of soda. "It's never going to stop, is it?"

Sherlock flipped through channels and didn't reply. Lestrade went down the stairs as Mycroft was exiting the front door.

"Oi, wait, alright?"

Mycroft stopped and looked at Aurora who was falling asleep. "She's tired. As am I."

"Just give me a minute. That's it."

Mycroft glanced at Aurora again and back at Lestrade. "It's very late. Excuse me."

He left the building with Lestrade sinking his shoulders. Mycroft placed Aurora in her car seat as her small eyes could take it no more. She fell asleep as they drove away from Baker street, leaving Mycroft to his thoughts.


End file.
